toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
In Our Final Moments
This is the end of the After Toontown stuff here! This will deal with the future of the characters in After Toontown III, and a bit of their past that tells on how they ended up by King's side in the final battle. This will deal with good, and ''evil. I hope you enjoy this! Tigerfang's Story 'Past: 'Tigerfang's original name was Tiger. He had a wonderful mother, a great father, and a brother named Leaf. Tiger and Leaf got really close when they were little, sometimes going to Toon Valley to joke around with the warriors. By the time Tiger was 13, his brother had made his greatest creation. A scythe. This wasn't an ordinary scythe, though. It was a scythe that was able to be summoned with a special glove. Tiger got to test it out. In fact, it worked better on Tiger than Leaf himself, so Tiger got to keep it. About three years later, their mother passed away, and their father had gone insane. Sadly, they had to revolt against their father, and kill him, to keep people safe. Their father had become murderous, and in the end of a great battle, Tiger and Leaf won, Tiger suffering from a wound in his hand. There wasn't time for Tiger to get to the doctor. His brother, in a daring attempt, put the glove within his right hand, and his skin formed over it, his fur eventually growing over it. Tiger was 18, his brother 19, when Leaf came in with a serious face, one that wasn't normal for him. "Leaf?" Tiger asked. "I'm joining a warrior clan." Leaf said. "I've already gotten a place in one. I just need to grab a few belongings and leave." He said. Tiger's began to tear up. Leaf walked over and patted him on the head. "It's alright, man. I'll visit as much as possible." He said. He took off his toon gloves, and put them in Tiger's hands. "Until then?" He said. Tiger nodded and wiped his eyes. "Until then.." 'Before The Battle: 'Tiger donned himself Tigerfang, and began to join and leave clans, trying to find his brother who hadn't returned for a year. He also learned how to control the glove within his hand, and could summon the scythe at will. One day, Tigerfang encountered the clan his long-lost brother was in. The rest of the clan caught on that he wasn't really a warrior, and alerted the leader, who just so happened to now be Leaf. Leaf walked out onto the grass of Chip and Dale's and saw his brother. "Leaf! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Tigerfang yelled. "I am not Leaf. I am Leafstorm. You are an intruder." Leafstorm stood in a battle stance. "I don't care who you are. I am supposed to attack all intruders." Tigerfang stood in the exact same stance. They were both trained by the same mentor. It then became a battle of brothers. Tigerfang and Leafstorm were claw-to-claw. Leafstorm, who was naturally stronger, was overpowering Tigerfang. "Leaf! Please! You said you would visit, but never came ba-" Tigerfang was stabbed in the side by another toon. "Graah!" Tigerfang screamed in pain. Leafstorm's mate had attacked him, and was about to completely and totally rip him apart. Another toon, one Tigerfang could recognize, flew above him, and stabbed Leaf's mate in the face. Tigerfang found an opening to attack Leafstorm, and let him have it. Leafstorm was injured, but wasn't dead. "Get outta my face. Never come back!" Tigerfang yelled, tears rolling down his face. He turned to his clanmate, who had just killed Leafstorm's mate. "Cloudstorm.." Tigerfang said, his sentence trailing off. Cloudstorm hugged Tigerfang. "You left and I voluenteered to look for you... I was so worried.." She said. Tigerfang had forgotten that he had became great friends with a few of his previous clanmates. "I'm okay.." 'After The Battle: 'Tigerfang went on to once again find his brother when everyone was but into the new, whole, Toontown. Leafstorm took back the name Leaf, and went home with Tigerfang. Tigerfang kept his clan name. It had a better ring then just Tiger. Cloudstorm also lived with them and joined Tigerfang as his mate. They had one son, who they donned Wind. Wind trained under Tigerfang and Leaf on how to weild a scythe and to fight with his claws. Tigerfang, Leaf, and Wind all started a scythe training school, and all became close once again. King Barney Twiddlephooey's Story 'Past: 'When he was a child, King live in the village that the Monster attacked. He wasn't actually created, but it was a common belief among the children. When he was given the Monster, his father died, which seemed to be a relief to some of the people in the village. King arrived in Toontown and his talent with the sword was quickly recognized by a shopkeeper. This shopkeeper's store was in a different area than everyone else's, so King was secluded in his training with the shopkeeper. When King finished his training, he went out to Toontown where the Toon Counsel picked him up as a new trainee of the sword. After that he was given to the Resistance Rangers to train and do missions. When he was a teenager, he met King Fritz, Cheetah, and Jazzy. Together, they would do missions until King agreed with the group on joining the Toontown Agency. When they did, they took an entrance exam. The toons were told to battle other agents, and after their duels, the four were put into a squad with King Fritz as their leader. 'Before The Battle: 'King and his friends were all training together. Soon, they would be called out to help toons get out to the safe district. A toon wearing a black robe with the hood down walked over to them. It was one of the previous members of the agency. King drew his sword. "You already left the agency. Why are you back here now?" He asked. "You don't know what's to come." The toon said. King rushed forward, and his sword met the toon's. "I'm warning you. Leave the agency now!" The toon demanded. King shoved the toon back, and then jumped up and kicked him in the face. The toon fell down, or so King thought. The toon had landed with his palm on the ground. He shot himself back up and hit King. King Fritz charged in and hit the toon out of the air. Jazzy jumped into the air and shot the toon with fire magic twice, and Cheetah electrocuted the toon. He was still, but still alive. King got up and Cheetah healed him as King Fritz picked up the toon. He then began to take him to the agency's questioning room. 'After The Battle: 'King went on and got married to Crystal Chow Chow. He at first lived with her and a couple of her friends in an apartment. Whipcream and Fox, who were the other two friends, were given the apartment when Crystal and King moved into a different house. King somehow gained hate from the Toon Resistance and the Toontown Agency when he quit the Toontown Agency after the final battle. They had three children. Riku, who was the oldest, Sora, who was the middle child, and Aqua, who was the youngest. He went on to compete in an arena to earn money until he got a distressing call.. Slash's Story 'Past: 'When he was a child, he lived in the same village as King. He was always picked on by the children there. His only friend was a toon named John who was killed by the monster that attacked the village. Slash was supposed to be taken to Toontown, but he was intercepted by a group of toons who were running from the Toon Resistance for unknown reasons. They took him in to be used as a weapon for the group. When Slash figured out about his past from a guard of the dungeon room he was kept in, he fought the guards there and the leader of the group to escape. He got into Toontown at the age of 13, and has stayed there sense. 'Before The Battle: 'Slash attempted to join the Toontown Resistance. His access into it was denied. After that, he left Toontown to train. On his way out, he encountered a toon. "I heard what just happened. I'm a master in the art of sworplay. I'll tell you what, if you show you have any sort of talent in a fight against me, then I'll take you in as my student. How about it?" He asked. There was a large clap of thunder, and rain began to fall heavily. "Sure." Slash said. He drew his sword. The other blue rabbit drew his sword also. In an instant their two swords met. The dark blue rabbit let out a series of slashes, which Slash dodged without any effort. He blocked the final shot, and shoved his sword down, which made the other toon's sword get stuck in the ground. Slash ran up the sword, and leapt into the air. He slammed his foot onto the dark blue rabbit's head. The dark blue rabbit disappeared, and reappeared with his sword pointed at Slash. "How?" Slash asked. "You needn't worry about it. I'll teach you it all in time. For now, come with me. You have great potential." 'DEATH: ''' King Fritz's Story Miss Jazzy Pumpkincrunch's Story Cheetah Light's Story Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey